Demon's Lover
by Ren8Ichigo
Summary: Time has passed since we left our Hollow Lovers, so how has their lives turned out. See how Matt and Jay have grown up and how Ulquiorra is getting used to being a father. Follow the story of Demon's Lover and follow the troubles of growing as half Arracar.


Demon's Lover

_Time has passed since we left our Hollow Lovers, so how has their lives turned out. See how Matt and Jay have grown up and how Ulquiorra is getting used to being a father. Follow the story of Demon's Lover and follow the troubles of growing as half Arracar._

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter, Arisu, Jaden, Mathew, Jay and Matt.**

Chapter 1: 4 Years

_4 years have passed, since we left Ulquiorra and Ren, they had just had their sons, Jay (Jaden Jr) and Matt (Mathew Jr) and we return when they are both 4 years old._

"MATT GET DOWN HERE YOUR BRAKEFAST IS GETTING COLD" I hear my 4 year old son growl as he walks down a blank look on his face. Unlike his twin brother, who is full of energy and shows his feelings. "Oh Brother you should cheer up" Matt glared at his brother as he sat down to eat.

My boys might only be four but this is their first day at play group, yesterday was there fourth birthday. Ulquiorra had sealed their powers away last night, this was the first time my boys have been in Giga's and are going to be with human children of their age. I look up at the clock, as I make coffee. Ulquiorra has to get up for work soon, he now works as a teacher after a year of nagging by Mathew to get a real job, he teachers Myths and Science in the local high school. He works 3 days a week at the school the other two are his old job guarding the town.

I am drawn out of my thinking when I felt arms hug me from behind. "Good morning" "morning" I giggled as he kissed my cheek. "Your coffee and breakfast" he kissed my lips in thanks and sat down to eat. "Daddy do we have to go?" Jay asked the only power he kept was his mind reading; Matt's was his green Cero. "Yes you both do you haven't been able to be with children your own age" Matt looked at him playing with his food. "What about Pan?" Ulquiorra gave his mirror son a questioning look. "Pan is going as well, besides you two have your first Kendo lesson after it with your uncle and he's looking fallowed to teaching you both" Jay smiled, he loved this uncles, mostly Jaden the one hes named after.

I smiled as I watched Jay run in to play school, Matt looked at me. Even though he was a lot like his father he had one thing he picked up from Ulqui, he hated leaving my side. "I'll pick you up in a few hours ok" he nodded and walked in taking a look back at me I waved and Ulqui jumped out my hood waving to him.

We may not age like others, but thanks to me growing my hair out I look a lot older, Ulquiorra's hair is a little longer and he wears fake classes when he is teaching to make himself look a little older. The other Arracar's all have houses now, though we all live close. Nel is 3 months pregnant and Mathew and Jaden live next door to me and Ulquiorra.

Life had been a little trouble the past four years. The boys being unable to leave the house and so on. "Hey Ren" I look up and smile seeing Ming. She run over and hugged me. "What are you doing here you was living with Shinji and" "hes on leave so we came to see you and the boys" I smiled. "There in play group but your welcome to come over" I see Shinji looked very tired, he must be over working again.

The only bad thing that's happened since the kids being born is that the fullbringers are showing up more and more. Ulquiorra keeps an eye on them and keeps them away though. As far as I care I'm not one of them, I'm half Arracar, married to an Arracar and have two sons. Though I do kind of miss the days in Hueco Mundo. The simple days, but at the same time I really wanna go away with Ulquiorra again.

I sit at home drinking eat with Ulqui, after Ming and Shinji had left to go pick up the boys for me, just thinking. _"You have been spacing out a lot to day Ren is something on your mind?" _Ulqui sounded a bit like Ulquiorra there and I gave him the look of your meant to be working Ulqui flapped his wings saying he isn't looking but I knew it was a lie. "Just thinking that's all besides it's just a shock they well look human now that's all"

My phone rings, I quickly grab it seeing the caller was Shinji. "Hey Ren you better get down here I think Matt is in trouble the teacher lady doesn't look too happy if ya ask me" I sighed and Ulqui rolled his eyes. "I'm on my way, though I had the idea it would be Jay in trouble"

When I got there I see Matt sitting outside a room. "Matt" he looked at me and hugged me hiding his face because he can't hide what hes feeling. "I didn't do anything I promise I did what Father said" I rub his hair kneeling down so he can hide his face in my neck. "Matt I know its ok" I soothed my son as I rub his ink black hair. "Oh Mrs Schiffer, could I speak to you in my office?" I felt Matt's grip tighten "Mother" I hug him and see out of the corner of my eye Shinji walk over. "Hey Matt mum has to talk to your teacher but she'll be right back" he looks to Shinji, the boys see Shinji as their granddad though they don't call him that. "Can I stay with you?" Shinji nodded and sat down on a chair pulling Matt in to the one next to him.

I take a seat, as their teacher shuts the door. "I'm sorry to call you in like this it's just Matthew he seems like a troubled little boy" I blinked confused. "He doesn't like leaving his brothers side even though he seems to be annoyed by him, and when we asked the children to paint their family well, are you and your husband apart?" I blinked "No were not and were happy before you ask, Matt is much like his father doesn't like showing his feelings much but he is very kind I promise you" she looked at me as if not believing me. "Well explain why your son, who has very good art skills, has drawn you in white clothing and his father as a demon" she showed me the drawing, Matt had indeed draw that, well me in my Arracar uniform and Ulquiorra in his full release.

"I ask you again is there any trouble that could affect" "NO I'm sorry but Matt is a happy child, this drawing is just one of the stories his father reads him, my husband is a teacher he teaches Science and Myths, he reads ones to the boys and I happen to have a pet bat that has the same eyes as my husband, leading to the boys calling their father the kind demon because he jokes with them acting like he can talk to bats" the woman blinked. "So this is a game your husband plays with them" I nodded and she sighed. "Mrs Schiffer just one more thing though, your family how do I put this well before today your sons never went to any kind of school, it is very off putting for the others and all so it means they are harder to make friends with, they don't really seem to get on with the other children."

I went to speak when the door opened. "Sorry I'm late Shinji only just contacted me" I smiled seeing Ulquiorra, he sat next to me putting his suit case of work stuff down. The teacher blinked, most likely not expecting Ulquiorra to look like he did. "Not at all, we were just talking about how your sons do not get on with the others" Ulquiorra blinked. "What about Pan? They normally get on with him." She blinks "well yes but the three of them don't get on with anyone else; it's not healthy for children Mr Schiffer." Ulquiorra blinked, he wouldn't see it that way, and he used to be the empty Espada after all.

"my sons are much like me I myself use to find it troubling to be around others, they will soon learn though I would have guessed that Jay would be more open" "yeah Jay is the hyper one but Matt is more like you so its understanding why he doesn't like others." Ulquiorra nodded the teacher blinked. Ulquiorra got up. "Well if that is all thank you for telling us" I smiled and waved as I left with him linking our arms.

When we walked out Matt run to us and Ulquiorra picked him up. "I was good daddy don't listen to" "I know son she is just trash" I rolled my eyes taking him seeing he was still upset. Even though he has his father's skills to hide his feelings I and I alone am able to all ways tell. Jay grabbed Ulquiorra's hand as we walked home. "Mummy I miss flying" Matt mumbled resting his head on my shoulder.

"I know you do, but you're going to see your uncle in a few hours" Ulquiorra gave me a small smile, he loved his brothers and he loved us. He has slowly been remembering more of his past but he hasn't changed that much, hes still the same man I fell in love with so long ago.

I smiled as I put the boys to bed after dinner, turning on their bat night light and pulling their blankets over them. I smiled as I left the room watching them both sleep peacefully.

"Boys asleep" Ulquiorra asks when I hug him from behind why hes making himself some hollow food. Two years ago Szayel Aporro had made a brake through since the Arracar's needed to eat hollow sprit energy and that meant having to keep going hunting, he found a way to stop that. He made a cream like soup, made of sprit energy the one that they all needed, it was really simple to make and could be powered meaning it lasts for ages and all you need to do is add cream, water and any flavourings. I don't need to eat sprit energy, same with our boys, but Ulquiorra insists I have some now and then since lately hes found another form of sprit energy he likes that helps his hunger but it does make me feel weak and this soup like meal does help.

"You're making a lot today" I mumbled nuzzling my head in his back. "I'm making some for you, after all last night I did partake in my favourite sprit energy and you refused to eat some after" I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine besides a good rest helps to" he looked at me his normally empty face showing his normally hidden feelings. "But I was going to take more I can't help myself." I blushed deeply.

He turned to me leaving it cooking and grabbing my waist holding me still. "You're so greedy I bet Arisu doesn't have to put up with this!" he grinned. "Ren you know an Alpha's favourite flavour is their beta's energy, and since the boys you have been producing it in a way I can drink it how can I resist?" I blushed deeply. "Ulquiorra" I mumble but he doesn't listen, pulling my shirt off and kissing my neck. "If only Aizen saw the true you, he'd never have kid napped me" I gasped as he removed my bra, he didn't say anything as he takes what he wants. When the boys where born I was breast feeding them when Szayel Aporro explained that sprit energy was in my milk that's how they got stronger, and how it could all so help adult Arracar's this sadly lead to Ulquiorra wanting to try and since then hes been hooked, it might make me a little weak after it but then again the soup makes me better and Ulquiorra gets stronger and can protect every one better so I don't really mind.

Blushing deeply, when he at last stands and lets me pull my shirt back on, my bra the other side of the room. He wiped his mouth and turned back to the soup. I blushed and leaned on the side feeling weak, but hot. "Here drink some" he hands me a cup, helping me sit in one of the kitchen stools. I gulp it down, not giving it a chance to touch the sides and risk tasting that revolting taste of it, since Ulquiorra liked to mix melted honey in it and I wasn't a person for sweet things. "Better?" he asked sipping his calmly. I nodded and looked at him; he looked a little scruffier after a day at work.

His shirt un-tucked, his tie untied but still around his neck, his top button undone, his shoes left at the door, his hair sticking up a little at the back. I get up and try to flatten it. "Ren" he mumbled his arms going around me as he nuzzled his nose in to my neck, I felt him breath in and kiss my neck as I play with his ink black hair that contrasts so well with his pure doll like skin.

"How was work" I mumble he sighed. "Annoying those children in some classes are trash" I look at him, "I mean it Ren they won't get anywhere in this human life I wish I could just attack them with my sword sometimes"

I rolled my eyes and smiled "don't lose this job your brothers spent ages trying to get you this job" he sighed and closed his eyes. "If our sons turn out like them I'm going to take them to Hueco Mundo to toughen them up" I sighed and nodded "yeah maybe a few years of hollow schooling could be good for them, they will become soft if they just stay here"

He blinked and moved my chin looking in to my eyes. "Do you think yourself as weak because you don't have the skills I do?" I looked away. "You mothered two of my children, if you was weak they would have killed you my love you're the strongest beta I have ever met and now your mine I shall not have you thinking your weak you're the strongest and I would want no other"

I blushed deeply and gripped his shirt. "MUMMY" I sighed, as we walked up to the boys' room. Jay is sitting on his bed shaking why Matt is still asleep. "What's wrong Jay?" I asked sitting next to him with Ulquiorra on the other side of the bed. "I can hear monsters" he shook sadly. Ulquiorra sat next to him running his hand though his hair. "nothing can harm you with me and your mother here Jaden calm down, your fine don't worry" he looked at Ulquiorra, hes brown eyes looking in to his father's green ones. "Daddy we're not monsters are we" Ulquiorra blinked. "What Jaden who told you this?"

"at school they was reading stories and one was about demons, miss asked us what we think demons was and someone described what we are" Ulquiorra hugged him close, I put my arm around him. "Jay you're not a monster daddy isn't a monster brother isn't a monster, you might not be like the other children but your my boys and I wouldn't have you any other way." Jay looked at me "really mummy?" I nodded and kissed his head "line down I'll read you a story" Ulquiorra said softly.

I listened as Ulquiorra reads Jay the first chapter of Harry potter. I had gotten that book for Ulquiorra to read him since it doesn't talk about demons or monsters like other children stories.

Ulquiorra smiled as he got up pulling his blankets up. "Ren should we go to bed?" I nodded and smiled taking his hand. "Ren I'm starting to wonder if this school is a good place for the boys" I look at him "they need this Ulquiorra I know it isn't a good idea in your eyes but trust me, they need to make human friends we can't lock them in the house any longer. They have been stuck here for 4 years." He sighed and nodded putting his head on my shoulder. "I do understand I want to make sure my boys are getting the best they can after the things you went through in carrying them for 9 months."

The next morning I walk the boys to school smiling. "Right boys be good" they nodded and waved as they run in. I sighed the next job for me is to take Ulquiorra his lunch; he was in such a rush today that he forgot it. I knew where his class room is so I sneaked in, I see its brake time and I knock on the door. "Enter" I push it open and he blinked "Ren how did you get in?" he walked over and smiled, as I held out his lunch. "Thank you, I needed a boost of sprit energy" I giggled and then blinked when there is a knock on the door and a student comes in. "I'm sorry Sir may I have a word"

This is a boy, looks no more than 15 with black hair and brown eyes. "One moment" Ulquiorra snapped. I looked at him he gave me a look and dragged me in his office. Where he kissed me and smiled taking his flask out. "Thank you again now you better be going" he went to drink some but stopped seeing my look. "You snapped at your student" he sighed. "He doesn't listen in class and frankly him trying to chat up one of my best students doesn't go down well, cant he see she doesn't want him and move on"

"They're not like you Ulquiorra Humans are different remember, besides hes young and foolish" Ulquiorra looked at me. "When I was his age I didn't behave like that" I smiled. "No you didn't and that's because you're my kind demon" he smiled and kissed my head "you really should go I don't want to be told off for allowing my wife in school" I rolled my eyes and we walked out his office. The boy blinked seeing us walk out. "Please call me if Mathew does something again" I nodded. "I will she seems to think he isn't well, I warned you not to read Mathew beauty and the beast" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "Mr Schiffer sir if this isn't a good time I'll" "no it's all right, he just left his lunch at home I'm leaving now any way" as I close the door I see the boy give me a confused look before talking to Ulquiorra.

As I go to leave the school I am grabbed by a teacher. "Young lady why are you not in uniform." I blinked. "I'm sorry I am just leaving I was dropping off lunch to my" she glared at me. "Go get changed and head to your next lesson at once" "but I don't have a uniform…" she glared again and crossed her arms the bell goes. "I shall walk you to your next class whose it with." I sighed shes not going to listen. "Mr Schiffer" with that she marched me back to Ulquiorra's class. I see in side is the boy and his class.

She opened the door and went in first. "Mr Schiffer one of your students, she hasn't got a uniform I'm sorry" I walk in mouthing help me. He blinked. "Miss Romford that isn't a student" the class laughed. "But she looks no more than 16" Ulquiorra looked at the woman with his blank face. "The person you're calling a student, happens to be my wife" Miss Romford blinked and the girls in the class gasped. "I tired explain it to you but you kept cutting over me" Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "She was bringing my lunch in since I left it at home; I was in the rush this morning since my sons had to be dropped off at play group. I'm sorry for the trouble" I nodded saying sorry, waving to Ulquiorra I left the teacher quickly walking after me saying she'd walk me out.

"I can't believe it you're his wife" she said to me sounding very annoyed. "We have been married 4 years now" she blinked at me. "He looks no older than 22 and you look 17" I smiled as if thanking her for a compliant. "We married at 17; I had our sons 9 months after the wedding. Didn't Ulquiorra tell you any of this?" she blinked hearing his name. My phone rings.

"Hello oh hey Grimmjow what's up?" _"it's Matt, he got in a fight with a couple of kids, Pan and Jay to but Matt started it"_ "what are they ok, Grimm" _"I know Ren, their fine though Matt the copy of his father he is all most pulled out his sword and the kid he beat up is in A&E" _"oh dam it Grimm why didn't you call earlier" _"hey I only just got told myself but you better get Ulquiorra even if hes working I mean their kids how the hell did Matt do that hes 4 and hes had his powers sealed" _ I hang up and turn right around. "Mrs Schiffer" Miss Romford called running after me.

I open the door he blinks "Ren what's" "its Matt" he blinked looking confused he forgot about the class and looked at me. "Is something wrong with Mathew?" I didn't know how to say this without alarm bells of un-normal children going off every were. "Grimmjow said that the three of them got in a fight Matt started it and well he sent the kid to A&E" I mumbled his eyes widen and at once hes waking to me. "Miss Romford I leave you in charge of my class, my Son needs me at this moment" and with that we left "should we take your car or" but he picked me up I blushed. "It's faster if I get us there" the world blurred and I opened my eyes to outside their play group. "DADDY" Jay run and hugged Ulquiorra's legs as he put me down. "Jaden what happened?"

"Matt he was painting and this kid ripped it up saying it was rubbish, so Matt got up and said what do you know you're just trash and the kid hit him, Pan went to stop them and they starting hitting him to and then Matt he just snapped." Jay started crying and I picked him up Ulquiorra at once walking inside the building looking for Matt. "It's ok Jay you're not in trouble it's that boys fault" I rock him kissing his head as he sniffs.

I felt sprit presser rise from inside the building. "Mummy" Jay said gripping me I rock him softly. Ulquiorra's mad I guess. A few seconds later Ulquiorra walks out Matt in his arms. He was crying as well. "What happened your presser" "they blamed Matthew for what happened hes not allowed to come back here" I blinked. "Well I'll teach the boys at home I guess its ok I don't mind"

When we get the boys home Ulquiorra doesn't go back to work. "What are we going to do with them" he sighs as he mixes his tea. "Ulquiorra this could be normal for children like them I mean the only one before them was well me and I don't remember a lot of my child hood"

He blinked, "maybe your right" he grabbed his phone calling someone I blinked and took a sip of my coco. "Hello Shinji, yes the boys are fine. Matthews kicked out the preschool that's all but I have to ask what was Ren like at their age?" he blinked his eye brows kitting together, "I see well thanks that explains a lot" he hung up I blinked. "You were all so kicked out of preschool, four of them for beating other students" I blinked. "So we don't send them to play ground just primary and secondly?" he nods. "I'm sorry your stuck with the boys" I smiled "its fine I don't mind, but it's just a shame I wanted them to play with children their own age guess its lucky I had twins they have a sibling to play with"


End file.
